A Trip to the Grocery Store
by Agent KB
Summary: Casey and Olvia go grocery shopping. CO pairing.


Disclaimer: Don't own em just love em.

Author's Note: I thought it was a cute idea, so I have it a try.

Pairing: C/O

Summary: Our lovely ladies go grocery shopping.

"Come on Liv, I can't do this alone." Said Casey. Her girlfriend was one of the most beautiful and one of the strongest women in the world, but there was one thing Olivia Benson hated to do more than anything else; go to the grocery store.

"God Case, can't I just wait in the car or something?" Olivia was frustrated beyond belief. Casey told her that they were just going to a movie then straight back to Casey's apartment. However, after the movie, Casey decided she should pick up a few things from the store.

"Oh please Liv. It won't take that long. I only need a few things." Said Casey.

"I won't go." Said Olivia. She stood with her hands on her hips like a five-year-old, refusing to go to the doctor.

Casey opted for a different approach. She walked up to Olivia, took her hands, and touched her lips against Olivia's ever so gently. When they broke apart, Casey's voice was low, "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Olivia couldn't resist Casey's seductive tone and her pleading eyes. "You owe me big." She said. Casey smiled and grabbed a shopping cart from the parking lot.

15 minutes later

Casey was weighing some roma tomatoes while Olivia was thumbing through a magazine and drinking a diet coke a few feet away. Casey told her she could have it to quiet Olivia's complaining.

A man around Casey's age walked up to her. "Hi there little lady" He said with a country twang.

Casey rolled her eyes a little before turning around. She smiled ever so politely and said "Can I help you with something sir?"

"Yes I was wonderin' what a pretty woman like you is doin here all alone" he said. He stepped a little closer to her. Casey thought she would vomit right then and there. 'Where the hell is Liv?' she thought.

As if on cue, Olivia strode up to her girlfriend and placed her hand on the small of Casey's back. "Hey baby, are you done?" Olivia smiled a little at Casey but kept her yes on the man.

Casey thought it was cute when Olivia's was overprotective and she was glad for it as well. "Yes honey. Could you take these for me?" Casey handed the tomatoes over to Olivia.

"I apologize ma'am. I didn't know." Said the man, clearly embarrassed. He walked away looking like a dog with his tail between his legs. As soon as he was out of earshot, Olivia and Casey bursted into laughter.

"God could you get any more desperate? The grocery store?" said Casey as they walked toward the diary section.

"Can you blame him? You did look kinda sexy concentrating on that scale." Said Olivia as she smiled a smile only meant for Casey.

"Why detective Benson I thought you were engrossed in your People magazine" said Casey as she picked up a couple yogurt cups.

"Looking at you is much better than People." Said Olivia as she gave Casey a quick peck on the cheek.

45 minutes later

Casey tapped her foot out of frustration. "I swear she said she'd only be a second. I'm sorry miss."

Olivia had realized she'd picked up the wrong crackers and went to get new ones.

The cashier smiled at Casey. "Mine does the same thing. She claims she hates the grocery store, then she holds up the line when we're ready to go." She said.

Casey looked at the cashier a little shocked. She and Olivia hadn't done anything that would make one assume more than that they were just friends shopping together.

"Here ya go. Sorry bout that." Said Olivia. She handed the box to the cashier and proceeded to load Casey's shopping cart. When they got in the car, Olivia turned to Casey. "What was that look you were giving the cashier? It was like she'd revealed your darkest secret or something."

Casey smiled a little and let out a sigh. "She knew. She knew we were together. I guess it was just a little comforting to have people see us as we really are."

Olivia smiled at her girlfriend. She took Casey's hand as they drove back to Casey's apartment. Maybe going to the grocery store wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
